Star Wars: The lost Magical Episode: Phoenix M
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: Hello all! This is my second Harry PotterStar Wars Fic. for the first few chappies, it'll mostly be about Star Wars, but then Harry and the gang will come in. Story only here for archival purposes, it is a piece of craaapp D:
1. Chapter One: THE entry of the Chosen One

Disclaimer: own nothing except Mira. :P

Prologue

In a dimension, far, far away,

There is a slight slip in the space time continuum on the planet Earth, and a portal into another dimension will soon open. No one knows where, but the United States of America, has taken drastic actions in its own country. There are soldiers patrolling the streets, and cameras in the walls. One 20 year old girl will soon unlock the mysteries of dimensional traveling. Her name is Mira….

I stared at the ceiling of my room, too tired to get off my bed, yet unable to sleep. "Why does this always happen to me?" I wondered aloud, brooding on the 'supposedly dimensional travel' theory. "It's so stupid, it'd never happen." I fumed, thinking of how a false alarm had nearly gotten my neighbors killed yesterday. I sat up, and glanced around my room, my Star Wars posters of Anakin and Obi Wan, my posters of Harry Potter, and my dragon statue collection. I sighed, and reluctantly got up to peer in the mirror. My long blonde hair reached down to my slim waist, and my electrifyingly blue eyes had a sort of twinkle in them. My legs were long and slender, and well toned on account of my Karate lessons. I stared into my own eyes and asked aloud, "I wonder if Obi Wan, Anakin, Harry Potter, Dumbledore, and all others included exist in that other Dimension..." I whipped around and jumped back on my bed, for in the mirror I swore I had seen some sort of opening in the air, long and purple. "It's not real, it's not real!" I whispered frantically to myself. I opened my eyes just a bit and saw Obi Wan staring out of the opening. I gasped, and sprung out of bed, and dived through the opening. I could hear someone calling my name. Darkness…

Eh, what do you think?

Cliffies….don't ya hate em?


	2. Chapter Two:To be Force Sensitive, or no...

Disclaimer: own nothing cept Mira

Obi Wan sighed, as his Eopie trudged on under the blazing suns of Tatooine. "I think it's a dead lead." Remarked Anakin grudgingly, who was riding an Eopie next to him. "True it might be one, hopefully not though." Muttered Obi Wan angrily, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Hey, do you feel that?" asked Anakin, as an oddly forceful wind picked up suddenly. "Yes, quite odd…." Grunted Obi Wan, as the wind became even worse. Suddenly, a large purple vortex appeared out of nowhere in front of them, and Obi Wan saw a room through it. The room was decorated with posters of himself and Anakin, "you see that?" and posters of other people on the walls. A beautiful girl, sat up on the bed, and stared straight at him. To Obi Wan's surprise, she dove through the portal, and landed on the ground in front of him. "What the heck?" yelped Anakin falling off his Eopie, as Obi Wan's Eopie chucked him off and ran off. "I'll check her you get the Eopies!" commanded Obi Wan, Running towards the girl. Obi Wan felt for a pulse, and luckily found one. "Is she alive?" asked Anakin arrogantly, his face in a scowl. Obi Wan watched suspiciously as Anakin looked at the girl's face, the scowl drained away, and a look of amazement crossed his face. "She's beautiful…" whispered Anakin. All of a sudden, the girl gasped and sat up suddenly. "Where am I?" She gasped, taking in her surroundings. "Tatooine, I'm Obi Wan Kenobi, and this is Anakin Skywalker." Obi Wan said calmly, indicating at who was who. She nodded, "My name is Mira. I think I'm from another dimension." Anakin's brow furrowed, then he asked her, "Mira, are you Force Sensitive?" She shrugged, "In my dimension, we don't have the Force. We have psychics. Yes, I'm psychic." Obi Wan stood up suddenly, and muttered, "Mira, I hope you're good with a lightsaber. Anakin, give her the extra lightsaber. General Grievous approaches." Anakin nodded and tossed her the lightsaber, which she somehow used the Force to bring it towards her outstretched hand. Her face was bright with Delight at that.

pov change to mira

I powered up the lightsaber, and to my amusement, it was purple. I stepped closer to the other two, as Grievous approached. "**General Kenobi, hand over the girl." **Demanded Grievous, staring at me. "Why do you want her?" Asked Anakin, puzzled. **"She is rumored to be a Jedi master from another dimension." **Grievous growled, taking a step towards me. I snorted, "Yeah…riiight…you're scrap Grievous!" I Force –jumped into the air and with a flip I was behind Grievous. I swung my lightsaber at his unsuspecting back, only to have one of his arms draw a saber too, and block my attack. I scowled, and sliced off the arm and cut Grievous in half. "Too easy." I remarked brightly, walking back to Obi Wan and Anakin, whose jaws nearly touched the sandy dirt. I noticed their expressions and scowled at them. "What chu lookin at?" I sneered, as they quickly regained their composure. "Mira….you just killed Grievous, and you've had no lightsaber training…." Said Obi Wan softly. I raised an eyebrow at him, and replied, "Yeah. Maybe I'm force sensitive after all then." I walked off laughing , leaving them stunned.

End cliffie!


	3. Author's note

Author's note:

Dudes and dudettes, I'm sorry I'm taking so LONG to update this, its just that I did the third chapter, and in the middle of it, it got kinda kinky…..and highly sexual, with some SEX and other stuff in it. Ain't sure if I should put this chapter in, but feel free to review this and tell me your opinion.


	4. Chapter Three: The Day Everybody Lost It

Disclaimer: sadly I own nuthin. Cept Mira ;)

Xmasgoose: well ppls here it is, the XTREMLY GRAPHIC chappie 3.WARNING! has sex and stuff in it!

Mira: fingers lightsaber with a frown on her face took you long enough!

Obi Wan: Yeahsettles down and starts playing Xmasgoose's Ruby version on her Gameboy SP

Anakin:I like popsicles, do you like popsicles? grins insanely, Mira and Xmasgoose glance at him worriedly

Mira: WHATEVER JUST START DA DAMN STORY! draws lightsaber and goes after Xmasgoose screeching loudly.

Xmasgoose: AAAAAHHHH MERCY!runs away cowering

Voldemort :comes from the shadows and blinks a few timeswhat the hell was that? shakes himself then watches Obi Wan play Ruby version with interest

Chapter three: The Day Everybody Lost It!

Yoda stared amazed at the girl behind Obi Wan, while Obi Wan summarized what the girl had done. "Amazing, that is. Powerful she may be." Mused Yoda, his small hand on his chin. "I agree. This girl Mira could be a great asset to us. I say we train her." Suggested Mace Windu, standing up. "She seems to have formed a close friendship with Anakin. Maybe she alone could help on his assignment. Plus she seems to know everything already. I say we make her a knight." Compromised Obi Wan, as Mira left the room. "You're right, if Anakin had someone with him, it would be safer. We will make her a knight." Mace said, realization dawning on his face. "Settled, it is then." Mused Yoda. "Master Yoda, I'm afraid of getting too close to Mira…" Obi Wan trailed off looking uncomfortable. "Why is this, you feel?" asked Yoda, with an odd tone. "I think… I think I may be falling in love…with her. She is so beautiful and graceful. I've felt this way about her since I met her." Obi Wan muttered, so that only Yoda could hear. Yoda smiled, and said to Obi Wan, "Worry about this not. It is apparently destined to happen." Obi Wan blinked then ran out of the room, excitement rushing through his veins. He had permission! Yoda watched him go, with a heavy heart. "Sad this is that he does not know that Anakin feels the same." Yoda said to Mace frowning sadly. "I know, but this was destined to happen. It might ruin Obi Wan and Anakin's relationship forever." Sighed Mace non-spiritedly.

Mira's pov

I watched as Anakin paced his room, relentlessly. "Would you stop that? Just tell me what's on yo mind." I said irritably, flopping on the couch. "I can't tell you unless you're trustworthy." Snapped Anakin, glaring at me as he paced. I blinked and stared at him in mock hurt, "You think I ain't trustworthy? Too bad, thought we had something of a friendship." Anakin raised an eyebrow at me in amusement. "Fine. I'll tell you. I think Palpatine is a Sith Lord. He said he could save Padme from death." He blurted. I sighed, and said wearily, "Anakin. Palpatine is trying to turn you to the Dark side. Padme will die if you listen to him." Anakin stared at me in amazement, "How do you know?" he demanded. I rolled my eyes, "Hellloo? Psychic remember?" He laughed, and grinned at me. "I forgot, well if you say so, I'll just ignore him." He joked, flopping onto the couch next to me. I glared at him, "We should go capture the Sith lord." I said seriously, standing up, and striding to the door. "Um..Ok." He said, shrugging, following me. We walked to the Council Chambers, and I spoke out loud to the council, "Anakin and I are going to pay the Chancellor a visit. After all the chancellor is a Sith lord. Farewell." I grinned at Anakin, and then we raced out, and ran to the hangar bay. I jumped into a ship and he grabbed his fighter. We zoomed out of the Temple and headed for the Senate building. "Hold up, I want to make a stop." Buzzed Anakin from his starfighter. I nodded and we landed outside Padme's flat. He raced inside, and I followed him closely. Padme looked surprised to see Anakin, and gasped, "Anakin, what is she doing here?" Anakin jumped and looked at me, my eyebrow raised. "This is my fellow Jedi, Mira. She knows, and I trust her." Explained Anakin, gesturing to me calmly. "Ok, but what are you doing here so early?" asked Padme worriedly, walking up to him. "Mira and I are going to arrest the Chancellor. He is a Sith Lord. We might not survive." Said Anakin hurriedly, hugging her. She gasped and tears fell from her eyes. "Anakin, we must go soon." I warned him, gesturing to the door. "Please Master Mira, don't let Anakin die!" begged Padme, looking at me with eyes full of tears. "I promise. Now Anakin we must go!" I said firmly, striding to the door. "Goodbye Padme..." said Anakin softly to Padme, and he ran after me. We raced to our ships and then continued to the Senate Building. We disembarked our ships and sped to the Chancellor's office.

normal pov

The Chancellor stood at his window, grimacing at the city. 'My plan is failing, I must turn Anakin quickly!' he thought to himself angrily, spinning around to sit in his chair. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps heading toward his office. He braced himself, thinking it was the other Jedi coming to get him. To his surprise, it was Anakin and a beautiful girl. "Anakin, to who do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he said pleasantly, gesturing to a seat for them to sit. "Shut up Sidious." Said the girl, drawing a purple lightsaber, and advancing threateningly. "Anakin, who is this?" the Chancellor demanded, backing away from her. "This is my fellow Jedi, Mira, she's from another dimension, and I'm not going to be fooled by your hollow lies anymore!" snapped Anakin, drawing his lightsaber also. "You're under arrest Darth Sidious, for plotting against the Republic." Said Mira smoothly, using the Force to tie him up. He was stunned. "Now we shall take you to the Temple, where you will be held for treason until your trial." Barked Anakin, a sense of calm about him, as Mira dragged the Chancellor to her starfighter. She shoved him into the trunk, and got in. "C'mon, let's go." Said Mira, revving up her engines.

Miras pov

I sped by some random car, racing Anakin back to the Temple. When we got there, the Jedi masters were waiting for us with stunned expressions on their faces. "Hey there guys. We got him." I greeted the Masters, who stared. Mace demanded, "Where is he? We need proof." I smirked, and gestured to Anakin, who beamed, and dragged Sidious out of the trunk of my fighter. "Well?" I said to them, with a raised eyebrow. Obi Wan regained his senses and strode over to the Chancellor and dragged him off to the holding cells. I strode past the other Masters to follow Anakin, who was fleeing to his room. I silently followed Anakin, who ran into his room, and I slipped into his room. He walked over to the window, and I crawled onto the couch. "God… what am I to do?" he wondered aloud, absentmindedly scratching his head. "Bout what dude?" I said loudly, and he jumped round to see me. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" he stuttered nervously. I raised an eyebrow at him, and retorted, "Liar. Tell me what's bothering ya." He fiddled around in his robes a bit, and started twiddling his thumbs. "Oh, I'm not lying; I'm just…um… " He stuttered, avoiding my gaze. "Well…if ya won't tell me, I'll head to my room." I said smoothly, sweeping out of the room. I swept throughout the hallways with great ease, and found my room. I jumped onto the bed and sighed heavily. 'Anakin doesn't trust me..." I thought sadly, closing my eyes. Suddenly, there came a knock on my door. "Open up, FBI!" called a voice from outside the door. 'Uh oh…FBI?' I thought, getting up cautiously and opening the door. Obi Wan stood there, a sly sparkle in his eyes. "FBI?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Yes. Female body Investigators!" he chortled, a sly mischievous grin on his face. All of a sudden, he swept into my room and connected his mouth with mine. My mouth formed an o of surprise and his tongue entered my mouth. I mentally gasped and almost fainted, here was Obi Wan making out with me! Suddenly he broke away and studied my reaction. "Why'd you stop?" I said gasping for breath, staring into his beauteous blue eyes. "I wasn't sure about how'd you react." He said smiling at me. "Now you know then." I said back grabbing him in for another kiss. He took the chance eagerly and pushed me up against the wall, and my hands roamed over his back. He broke away and said in a low tone, "Do you want to go all the way?" I stared him in the eye and nodded yes, pulling back in for another kiss. While we kissed, he moved his hands down to my opening through my clothes. I gasped into his mouth and bucked toward his hand. He then grasped for my pants, and then pulled them down, underwear and all. I wanted him so bad; I didn't care about anything else. I fumbled for his Jedi belt and pulled it off. I somehow got his pants off also, and I felt him huge and throbbing against my leg. "Ready?" he whispered, breaking the kiss for air. "Yes, please do it!" I breathed, gasping for breath. He smiled happily and kissed me again, and then he entered me. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my legs around his back. He exited slowly then thrust back in. "ooohhh harder!" I pleaded into his mouth. He obliged gleefully and began to pound into me like a sludge hammer, moaning into my mouth. I loved the way he felt inside me, I felt so whole and happy. I felt myself coming close to climaxing. He pounded harder and harder, thrusting with increased speed until I finally climaxed, clutching his back and screaming "OBI WAN I LOVE YOU!" I felt him join me in bliss soon after. He whispered into my ear, "same here Mira I have loved you since we met!" I kissed him hard then fell into the darkness of sleep.

Normal pov

Anakin sighed. It had been about ten minutes or more since Mira ran out of his room. He just wasn't able to tell her what he felt. 'I should've told her the truth.' He fumed, crossing the room to his bed. He knew that Obi Wan fancied Mira and probably would charm her till he had her. Anakin stared at the ceiling, feeling rage and jealousy coursing through his veins, he saw her first god damn it! He knew that he should not feel this way about her. He had Padme already, and he loved Padme. "Why do I suddenly love Mira? Why now? Why?" he screamed jumping to his feet, and thrashing about. Anakin paced furiously in his room for 5 minutes, and then he calmed himself. "I should just tell her! then maybe I won't feel this way anymore!" He cried, the idea brightening his face. Anakin left his room in a hurry and headed toward Mira's room, only to stop suddenly. 'Wait a second… I feel someone in her room. Besides her!' he thought worriedly to himself. 'Who is in there?' he wondered. Anakin snuck up to the door, and heard whispering inside. 'Hmm…a little eavesdropping won't hurt.' He thought slyly, using the Force to hear the conversation. "Oooooohhhh harder…" he heard Mira's voice say breathlessly. "Pleasure to do so milady Mira" said a male voice seductively. 'What the hell?' Anakin thought angrily, breaking down the door with a CRASH! Anakin stared at the scene in front of him with shock, anger, rage, jealousy, horror, and hurt. Mira was moaning beneath Obi Wan on the bed. Obi Wan still wore his cloak, but he jumped in shock and whirled to cover them both. "Anakin?" Mira and Obi Wan concededly cried in shock. "How could you two do this to me? I love you Mira! God damn you both!" screamed Anakin in pure rage. Anakin threw his cloak about him and sped out of the room. "Anakin! Wait!" Anakin heard Mira cry from behind him, but he raced away never less.

Mira pov

I put my head in my hands and began to sob after Anakin ran off. "Obi Wan it's all my fault!" I sobbed drawing away from my distraught lover. Obi Wan looked at me with pained eyes, and gathered his clothes. "Mira…I love you… please..." spoke Obi Wan softly, having gathered and dressed himself. "What should we do? He hates us both! He'll turn to the Dark side!" I moaned, allowing Obi Wan to embrace me. "First you should get dressed." He said, letting go of me and striding over to the door. "Where are you going?" I cried, jumping up to follow him. "To the council. You should stay here." Said Obi Wan firmly, sweeping away. I sighed, got dressed, and then I locked my door just to be safe, and collapsed on the bed. I began to cry again, and this time there was no one to comfort me. "Oh Anakin…Why didn't you tell me?" I wept, holding my face in my hands.

Normal pov

The Chancellor watched stunned when Anakin came barreling down to the holding cells, and stomped to his cell. "I'll let you out if you agree to do three things for me." Snarled Anakin ragingly. "What has happened?" Said the Chancellor, still stunned. "I love Mira, and Obi Wan has stolen her away from me. I want Mira back! I also want you to make Padme forget about me and her! Third, I want you to capture Obi Wan and let me torture him to death, with Mira watching!" screamed Anakin, hate seeping into his voice. "Alright." Said the Chancellor smugly. Anakin released the cell door and put a collar on the Chancellor. "What's this for?" the Chancellor asked, trying to pull the collar off. "It's a toxin collar. If you disobey one of my orders, then it will inject a terrible instant death toxin into your blood system. Now get Mira and Obi Wan now! Then when your finished that bring them down here and I'll reinforce the door to lock both ways." Snarled Anakin, shoving the Chancellor up the stairs. "Alright Anakin…." Groaned the Chancellor, turning on his stealth field generator. Anakin paced furiously for what seemed like an hour or two, and then the Chancellor returned with the lovers in tow. "They are unconscious, and Padme has forgotten you." Said the chancellor wearily, dropping the two on the floor. Anakin smiled an evil grin, then commanded, "Chain Obi Wan to the Wall and put Mira on the bed over there. I'll reinforce the doors." The Chancellor did so quickly, and then fell to the floor dead. "Fool." Said Anakin evilly, after using Force choke on the Chancellor.

Mira pov

I awoke with a start, remembering the past events of the day. I sat up quickly, and saw Obi Wan chained to the wall, and the Chancellor dead on the floor. "Obi Wan!" I cried running to him, only to hear Anakin snarl from the corner, "Move one step closer and I'll kill him." I froze, and slowly turned to face Anakin who had come into view behind me. 'What have you done to him?" I demanded fearfully, backing away from Anakin. "Nothing, yet. But I will kill him slowly when he awakes, with you watching." Growled Anakin staring at my chest. "Why are you doing this?" I cried, terror seeping into my voice. "Revenge, and for you Mira. I saw you first, yet Obi Wan betrays me! I love you, yet you fuck Obi Wan!" roared Anakin ragingly; grabbing my shoulders and pulling me close. "I never knew! You never told me!" I screamed, as he dragged me towards the bed. "You never gave me the chance!"

"I did! Back in your room! You still didn't tell me!"

"I don't care! I saw you first you're mine!"

"Anakin how could you do this? You've turned to the Dark side!"

"Shut up!" Anakin screamed at me, and then threw me on the bed. He tore off my shirt and smirked in delight. "Obi Wan! Help me!" I shrieked, when Anakin tore off my pants, and shoved his fingers up my opening. I shrieked, it hurt so badly."**_Silence! Both of you!" _**boomed a voice from the far corner. Anakin jumped away from me and, and whirled around to face the voice. I saw Obi Wan fidget in his chains and stare pained at me, he had seen Anakin attempt to rape me. I crawled to him and hugged him. "Are you ok?" I asked him quietly, staring into his eyes. "Yeah. I heard you and Anakin arguing, but who spoke?" he whispered back staring over to the far corner. "Qui gon?" gasped Anakin, staring at the shimmery figure. **_"Hello Anakin, Obi Wan. Seems I came back at a bad moment."_** Said Qui Gon, anger apparent in his face. "Master? Anakin has reverted!" yelled Obi Wan from the wall, struggling against his chains. **_"I'm aware of that Obi Wan, but this girl, who is she? She seems to be a cause of great tension between the two of you." _**Asked Qui Gon, walking up to peer me in the face. I blushed and crept closer to Obi Wan. "She's from another Dimension master, and I have fallen in love with her. Apparently Anakin has also. She is psychic and can foresee events in the future. She actually destroyed General Grievous and helped capture Darth Sidious. Unfortunately Anakin walked in on myself and Mira and now has reverted to the Dark side. He plans to torture me to death with Mira watching I believe." Summarized Obi Wan, staring oddly at Anakin. "I saw her first Obi Wan, and I plan to have her!" growled Anakin, his eyes yellow. Anakin stared at me and said, "What are you looking at?" I shivered and tried to get closer to Obi Wan. "Anakin your eyes are yellow. You're a Sith." I accused loudly, only to have Anakin drag me away from Obi Wan and slapped me across the face. "You will be silent unless spoken to, you worthless filth!" he hissed angrily at me. **_"Anakin, if you do not discontinue your current actions, you will become a Sith lord. I cannot believe I thought you were the chosen one." _**Bellowed Qui Gon angrily, his form glowing brighter. "Qui Gon is there any way you can help us?" I pleaded to the form, my eyes tearing up. The figure glanced at me, and stuck his hand into my head. I screamed and tried to get free of his grip. The pain was almost unbearable, and I saw everything go white before I knew no more.

Normal pov

"Master!What did you do to Mira?" cried Obi Wan, his voice full of panic and worry. He saw Mira go limp in Qui Gon's grip, and then his former master released her. The spectral form of his former master seemed to sigh, and then walked over to him. **_"Obi Wan, it seems Mira has more midichlorians in her blood then Anakin. You were right about Anakin. I will help you, and I will erase Anakin's love for Mira. well he will love her as a sister, but no more then that." _**Qui Gon said, freeing Obi Wan then striding over to Anakin. "No…you can't do this! Mira's mine! Mine!" screamed Anakin when Qui Gon reached into his head. Obi Wan ran to Mira and held her limp form in his arms, and whispered to her, "Mira, Mira speak to me my love!" Qui Gon dropped Anakin then opened the door for them. **_"Obi Wan, Mira loves you with all her soul. Treat her well my old friend. farewell." _**Whispered Qui Gon into Obi Wan's ear, then the form disappeared. Suddenly Mira stirred, and her eyes blinked. "Wha…what happened..?" she asked Obi Wan, curiosity in her eyes. Obi Wan smiled at her and kissed her hard. "I love you Mira. With all my soul." He said, staring into her jade green eyes. She kissed him back, and said, "I feel exactly the same." With his help she got up and they left, and headed to Mira's room. Once inside Obi Wan strode to the bed and sat down. "Do you want to talk?" asked Obi Wan, glancing up at Mira. "No. I just want to forget that ever happened. I love you Obi Wan, and I'm not going to leave you." Mira said softly, walking slowly up to Obi Wan. "I want you Obi Wan." She whispered, staring into his eyes. Obi Wan stood up and walked up to her so he could be inches away from her face, and staring into her vast gaze. She kissed him and backed up to the wall, playing hard to get. Obi Wan smiled mischievously, and strode up so she was between the wall and him; he kissed her and undid his belt. She smiled at him lovingly. He helped her take off her pants and underwear; she did the same with him. Obi Wan kept his cloak on, to cover them from prying eyes. She wrapped her legs around him, and he slid into her, moaning at the pleasurable feeling he got from being inside her. He pounded slowly, increasing the pressure with every thrust. She kept gasping in ecstasy with every thrust, making Obi Wan harder. Obi Wan moaned into her neck, she was beautiful, and she only gave herself to him. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, and Obi Wan groaned with frustration. "We'll finish this later." Molly whispered in his ear, as he let her go and got dressed. AS soon as they were fully dressed, Yoda came in, an extremely worried look on his face. "Whazzap Yoda?" Molly and Obi Wan said concededly, looking at each other with amusement. "Disturbance, in the force there is, sending you, Skywalker, and Kenobi to Earth to investigate I am." Yoda said cryptically, pointing at the ship that lay on the landing pad outside the temple. Mira blinked, and then with a 'pop' she was gone. Obi wan blinked then with a nod to Yoda he left the room, his cloak billowing dramatically. Yoda watched as a few minutes later, Obi Wan, Anakin, and Mira boarded the ship, and took off. "Dammit, I hate pretending to talk backwards." Swore Yoda, standing up straight, and brushing off the dust on his Jedi robes. "I heard dat homie." Came Mace Windu's voice, entering the room behind him. "Yo, wassup playa! I thought you were goin' along to keep a watch on dose dere Jedi heading off to da Earth?" Yoda said greeting Mace with the two finger 'represent' gesture. Mace swore under his breath, and then looked at the little green alien. "Yo, I forgot homie G, I was too busy pimpin'!" Mace said, disgruntled. "S'alright playa, yo better grab a fighter and catch up with dem homie Jedi!" Yoda said quickly, making a shooing gesture. Mace nodded, then gave him the 'represent' gesture, then dashed out of the room. Yoda chuckled, and then jumped on the bed, and soon snores were heard ematining from the green Jedi Master.

ending

Xmasgoose:Well? What do ya think of it? Too graphic for yas? If it was, well I WARNED YOU…

Mira: I got laid! WOOT! does a sexy victory dance

Obi Wan: ME TOO!does a victory dance, then grabs Mira and starts snogging senselessly

Anakin: what the hell? XG you made me evil! I'LL KILL YOU! draws lightsaber and raises it over his head, then pursues Xmasgoose

XG:imitates Sir Robin from Monty Python and the Holy Grail RUN AWAY RUN AWAY!flees

Voldemort: I still don't know how the hell I got here. picks up Gameboy Sp and start playing, his red eyes flickering with interest


	5. Chapter 4: Hogwarts YAY!

Disclaimer: I want it all, but I own nothing except Mira.

IID: "WHASSUP PPLS! I'm back with another chapter! We finally meet Harry!" cheers then does the laker girls dance

Mira: "YAY! WE GONNA LEARN MAGIC WOOT!"does a victory dance then joins IID in the sexy laker girls dance

Obi Wan:" Oh boy…"drools at the sight of Mira and IID doing the sexy laker girls dance

Anakin:notices Voldemort "hey who are you?"

Voldemort: "I'm Voldemort, I have no idea how I got here. "notices Gamecube with super smash brothers melee in it. "let's play Smash Bros!"

Anakin: Cheers and then picks up controller, sits down in front of full screen TV. "hell yeah, but I call Mr.Game and Watch!"

Voldemort:snatches 1rst player controller and flops down beside Anakin" I call Roy!"starts playing and you hear 'whoohoo' from the TV

PS: MIRA IS NOT A MARY SUE DAMNIT, SHE'S GONNA BE IN A UPCOMING STORY OF MINE Called Harry Potter and the Insanity Brigade, possibly to be the most random crossover parody fic ever!

* * *

Mira gazed down at the small planet she was born on with a sigh. "Something wrong, Mira?" came Mace Windu's voice from behind her. "Master Windu, can you keep a secret?" She said softly, not looking around. Mace came up beside her and gazed down at earth. She saw him nod at her. "Master Windu, I was born on earth." Mira confessed glancing at the Jedi Master. She heard him chuckle, and she turned to him, a look of disbelief on her face. "That explains a lot actually. We're going to be landing in a region called Sotland I think." Said Mace, raising an eyebrow at the flustered Jedi. "It's Scotland, and if my theory is right, we may discover a magic more powerful then the Force itself." Mira huffed, scowling at the bemused Jedi Master. To her great surprise, he stuck his tongue out at her and strutted off. "What the hell?" she muttered, shaking her head at Mace's retreating back.

Mira felt the bump as the ship touched down, and looked out the window. She nearly fell out of her seat when she saw Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape making their way to the ship. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" she yelped, startling Anakin, who tripped while walking past her and fell flat on his face. "WTF? Mira! What the hell are you yipping about?" exclaimed Anakin crossly, glowering at her. She ignored him and raced to the hangar door, and lowered the ramp. As soon as the door was opened, she stumbled out and tripped. She rolled down the ramp yelping. "Mira, how many times do I have to tell you? You walk down ramps and run up them, not the other way around!" She heard Obi Wan crack from the door. Mira got up quickly and glared good heartedly at Obi Wan, who smiled sweetly at her. "Excuse me, but who are you?" She heard Dumbledore ask suspiciously, and she whipped around to face the wizards.

Albus watched as 3 other people came down the ramp, while the girl just tapped her foot impatiently. "Took you long enough you Bakas!" the girl snapped, glowering at the sheepish looking males. He cleared his throat, and all eyes snapped to him. Albus looked at them pointedly, and the girl sweat dropped. "Um, ok. I am Mira, I'm from another dimension, The tall black dude is Mace Windu, Jedi master, The dude whose staring at my ass is Obi Wan Kenobi, and the dude with the messed up brown curls," WHAM! "OUCH...as I was saying that's Anakin Skywalker." Mira summarized, rubbing her head while glaring at Anakin. "And you are Albus Dumbledore, with a lot of middle names and titles that I've currently forgotten, the shrimp with the glowy green eyes is Harry James Potter, The-Boy-who-lived-to-have-his-name-hyphenated-too-many-times, and the glary creepy evil swoopy bat dude is Severus Snape, the Half-blood Prince as he likes to call himself, also grouch and slimy git exordinaire." Mira added smugly, laughing as the three wizards face-faulted. " In my dimension, there are a series of books, The HARRY POTTER SERIES. Basically, I know pretty much everything about you dudes." She mused, looking towards the castle. "So is Sirius Black dead yet? Or is potter boy's sixth year where snape kills ya dumbles cuz of an unbreakable vow to Mrs.Malfoy. Or is it fourth year where The Dork Lord comes back?" She asked, watching interestedly as Anakin somehow fell into the lake and got aquainted with the squid. "It's Harry's Fifth year.." Dumbles said, and Mira jerked her attention back to him. " AH! So umby bumby, or umbitch is here?" She chirped, pushing past them and heading towards the castle. Obi stared after her with an expression of disbelief, before shaking his head. "I worry about her sanity at times…" He mumbled, running to catch up with her.

* * *

IID: "Hehe. Poor Obi."

Mira: "Damn."

IID: "what?" confused.

Mira: "I didn't get to throw anybody in the lake!" pout.

Anakin: "no, but I fell in, if that counts."

Mira:beam. "that's good then!"

Everyone: "REVIEW OR WE'LL SEND YOU A SPECIAL LITTLE REVIEW OF INSANITY!"


End file.
